Shinji and Toxin
by gunman
Summary: When Dora Skirth is exposed to the third symbiote in the Life Foundation building, she is saved with the arrival of Shinji Ikari from the Eva-universe. The Third Child bonds with the symbiote and becomes a new being - Toxin.
1. Symbiosis

**_SHINJI AND TOXIN  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Venom or their characters.

Summary: When Dora Skirth is exposed to the third symbiote in the Life Foundation building, she is saved with the arrival of Shinji Ikari from the Eva-universe. The Third Child bonds with the symbiote and becomes a new being - Toxin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1  
**Symbiosis**

(Life Foundation, San Francisco, California)

The last few hours had been a hectic one.

The Life Foundation had suffered a breach, with the subject in question escaping, with one of their recovered Symbiotes. Their security had managed to find that one of their top scientists had been responsible, and was now being questioned by the head of the company.

"I was troubled by what we've been doing." Dr. Dora Skirth said.

"I get it. I get it. We've all been troubled. It's the nature of what we do. But I need you to tell me who was here with you. I need that from you." Carlton Drake, the CEO of the Life Foundation, said.

"I can't do that." she whimpered, scared of what he might do.

Drake was frustrated by this, but kept his calm and then tried a new tactic.

"We can't fix things unless we begin with... your friend. The person who was here. Because they're gonna die. They're in grave danger. You know that, right? They're gonna die unless we bring them back here, where you can help to keep them alive."

Dora wanted to believe that. But a part of her wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Dora. I promise, from here on in, we will do things differently. (Whispers) Will you trust me?" He asked her.

Dora's resolve finally broke. Uneasily at that.

"Eddie Brock." she said.

"Eddie Brock?" he asked, remembering that name from a while back.

"Yes." she said.

Drake nodded as he stepped back and walked away.

"You were our best." he said to her, almost like he was saying goodbye to her, before he looked towards one of the other technicians that was in an adjacent room. "Open it."

Inside the room, Dora hadn't noticed that the large, cylindrical container, containing one of their last symbiotes, was just sitting there.

Sloshing and Snarling sounds were emanating from the container as it opened.

"No! No! No! NO! NO!" she cried out as the Symbiote slithered down the container case and onto the floor before crawling over towards her.

She had seen what these things had done to the other homeless people at the Life Foundation, and feared for the possibility of her own life being taken in the same way.

Suddenly... BOOM!

Dora gasped as a strange black hole appeared right behind her. She gasped in amazement as her brain tried to comprehend what was happening.

The metallic-blue symbiote paid it no mind as it crawled straight towards Dora.

Dora watched as a human body was suddenly ejected from the portal, flying towards her as the symbiote jumped off the floor and enveloped both of them.

Doras screams were muffled by the symbiote as it completely absorbed both of the humans.

The portal closed as the metallic-blue mass started to wobble, squirm and slosh around like it was a wave on the ocean.

Several minutes passed, the symbiote continuing it's erotic dance... before it spit out Dora onto the floor.

The female scientist was unconscious but still alive, as the symbiote suddenly morphed into a young fourteen-year old Japanese boy, wearing a strange blue and white skintight bodysuit.

The boy looked around and then walked out of the room, breaking down a door and heading to one of the lower levels where the other containment rooms were located.

"Hey! Hey!" the technicians cried out as they tried to restrain the boy.

The boy in question lashed out his arms and smashed the technicians back against the walls of the lab.

He didn't encounter anything or anyone else as he stopped right in front of a glass room, where a yellowish mass was lying, unmoving, on the ground.

"Phage." the boy said as it broke through the glass with little trouble, and scooped up the yellowish mass.

It absorbed the mass into his body and immediately looked pained.

"Hungry. Hungry. We need food." he croaked out.

With that he quickly raced out of the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean it's gone?" Carlton Drake asked.

"I mean it's gone!" Dr. Emerson said as he rubbed his head.

"What about Dora?" Drake asked.

"She's alive, but unconscious. She has a heartbeat, but... there's little to no brain activity."

Drake was stunned. The Symbiote should have killed her, like he hoped.

"The symbiote rejected her or something?" he asked.

"I... guess."

"You Guess? You Guess?!" Drake snapped.

The doctor cringed a little at his shouting.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"The Symbiote was about to absorb Dr. Skirth, when... someone else appeared. Just out of nowhere. It... bonded to both of them, but then spit Dr. Skirth out and... broke out of containment. We tried to restrain it,.. It knocked us around like a couple of ragdolls."

Drake looked stunned. But very interested.

"Alright. Keep her restrained and monitor her closely. If, when, she wakes up, I want a full interrogation." Drake said.

"Uh, yes, sir." Emerson said.

"Sir, we have a situation." a security guard said as he rushed up to Carlton Drake.

"Talk to me." Drake said.

"The medical labs have been ransacked. And the commissary is... well it looks like someone hit this place. Hard." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Medical Lab)

When Drake arrived the place was in shambles. Dozens and dozens of bottles of what appeared to be vitamins and dietary supplements lay scattered all over the place. There were a couple of doctors rummaging around and looked like they were doing an inventory.

"What happened here?" Drake asked.

"It looks like someone downed enough pills and vitamins to kill a herd of cows. The doctors said that at least 39 bottles were emptied." the guard said.

To Drake it looked like someone or something had ripped the bottles open and just scooped up the pills inside. There wasn't even one left on the floor. Anywhere.

"And no one saw anything?" Drake asked.

"The security cameras were disabled." the guard said.

Drake looked at the cameras. They were completely destroyed.

"Disabled is an understatement." he said.

Still, this was becoming more interesting by the second.

"I'm going to the commissary." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Life Foundation Commissary)

"What happened in here?" Drake asked as he stared at the ransacked kitchen. Food was everywhere and some of the heavy fridge doors looked like they had been torn off their hinges. 'Was this the symbiote?'

"Someone or something ate... a lot of food." one of the guards said.

"How much?" he asked.

"Unknown. We're taking an inventory now, but... it looks to be at least a hundred pounds of food."

Drake looked around the kitchen.

While the commissary had packed various kinds of foods and snacks, everything from Twinkies to Pop Tarts to candy bars in the vending machines, even the food in the back kitchen had been taken. Various meat products, most of the vegetables used for their salads, even the condiments had been raided.

'_First the lab were the vitamins and dietary supplements are kept. Now the food in the commissary_.' Drake thought to himself. "Someone was hungry."

"Extremely. Security cameras are also down. Except this one." the guard said as he pulled his iPad out and ran the security footage.

Drake looked at the footage, it was from one of the motion-activated cameras that was installed next to the refrigerators. It was originally installed to catch anyone trying to steal food from them. The video playback showed a teenage Japanese boy ransacking the kitchen.

"What am I looking at?" Drake asked.

"I'd say it's a teenage boy... but I don't recognize him." the man said.

Drake continued to watch as the teenager devoured everything in sight. He was tearing open doors and smashing through the vending machines to get at the food inside. Like they were made of paper. Meat, vegetables, sugar. Nothing seemed off limits to this kid. And he was eating far more than he should be able to.

"_He's _got the symbiote." Drake realized. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. We've searched everywhere and... nothing." the first guard said.

"He's not here, sir. We swept the entire building, top to bottom, even the vents and sewer systems." a second guard said.

"So... he's out. Out there. In San Francisco. We need to find him. Use this image, facial recognition software, whatever it takes. Just find him." he ordered the guard.

"Sir... there's something else." a third guard said as he ran up to Drake.

"Oh, this gets better?" Drake grumbled.

"The other Symbiote is... missing." he said, getting Drake to give him his full attention.

"The other Symbiote?" he asked.

"The yellow one." the guard said.

"What? That thing was dead! How...?" Drake asked.

"Dr. Emerson just realized it was missing when he tried to find it to analyze it, but..."

"It's gone?" he asked.

"Yes." the guard said.

Carlton Drake's head was spinning wildly at what had just happened. In a very short time, something completely unexpected and unforseen had happened. Two of his Symbiotes had disappeared, one of them dead and the other seemingly having bonded to some kid he'd never seen before. And what was that outfit he was wearing? If he was a spy or thief, what he was wearing wasn't very tactical.

No, this boy was some kind of anomaly, and he would figure it out, one way or another.

But first, he had to find him.

"Sir! Treece is online!" one of his assistants said as he ran up to him.

Drake went up to the mission control room, where most of their large monitors were.

The video images from Treece showed that Eddie Brock was demonstrating incredible superhuman abilities, beating up several of Treece's men, and leading them on a wild chase across the city. It proved, however, that symbiosis between a human and one of the Symbiotes was possible. And now this boy... had accomplished the same thing. Though it was still unknown just how the pieces fit together.

So many questions bubbled in his brain. Where had this boy come from? How did he get into the lab? Everything was shut down, closed off, and contained. Yet, somehow, he had entered the lab, at perhaps the same time as the third Symbiote had been unleashed upon Dr. Skirth. She was still alive, and the boy was missing. As was the second Symbiote, which was dead, according to his scientists.

None of this was making any sense, and it infuriated him to the utmost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From high atop the Golden Gate Bridge, a large bluish humanoid figure looked out at the city. It had a tall and lean but athletic build, large white eyes and a gaping maw of teeth.

_'IT IS RATHER PEACEFUL TO LOOK AT.'_ the deep voice of the creature spoke.

'_This is San Francisco. It was wiped out in 2000._' a smaller, timid voice spoke.

'_IN YOUR WORLD, SHINJI IKARI'_. The deep voice said.

'_My world. Another dimension. I don't... how do I know this?_' the smaller voice asked.

_"WHEN I ABSORBED BOTH YOU AND DR. SKIRTH, I ABSORBED YOUR MEMORIES, FEELINGS, EMOTIONS. AND HER'S TOO. YOU REALLY ARE A SAD SACK, AREN'T YOU, SHINJI? AND I SUSPECT...THAT WAS INTENTIONAL._'

_'You mean... because of my father.'_

'_RAT BASTARD HE IS FOR ABANDONING HIS OWN CHILD!' th creature said angrily. 'AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO DEFEND HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR PITY OR FORGIVENESS._'

'_He's still my father._'

'_THE KLYNTAR UNDERSTAND THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN PROGENITOR AND PROGENY, BUT EVEN WE SHOW MORE RESPECT FOR OUR OFFSPRING._'

'_That speaks more of you than us._'

'_FEAR NOT, SHINJI IKARI. FOR WE WILL NOT ABANDON YOU!_'

_'Because if you did... you would die. But... you would be able to find a new host. A better and stronger one._'

_'YOU HAVE STRENGTH YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. POTENTIAL YOU DO NOT YET REALIZE. YOU... SHINJI IKARI... ARE OUR HOST. NOW AND FOREVER_.'

'_Okay. But... what do we do now?_'

'_WE MUST FIND THE ONE CALLED VENOM. PERHAPS... HE CAN HELP US._'

'_Okay. Where do we start?_"

'_EDDIE BROCK._'

'_Who is that?_'

'_THE REPORTER THAT DR. SKIRTH LET INTO THE LIFE FOUNDATION._'

'_Dr. Skirth. The woman we left back in the room._'

'_WE LEFT HER ALIVE. DO NOT BE CONCERNED._'

_'Uh...'_

_'YES?_

'_What do I call you? Do you have a name?'_

_'A FAIR QUESTION. I AM TOXIN._'

_'Really? Okay. So... what now, Toxin?_"

"_WE HAVE MUCH IMPORTANT BUSINESS AT HAND._'

'_Finding Eddie Brock?_'

_'NO. WE NEED FOOD._'

'_WHAT? But we just ate enough food to feed a school. Not to mention all those bottles of vitamins and pills._'

'_SYMBIOTES NEED SUSTENANCE! AND I AM EATING FOR TWO OF US._'

'_Uh... okay. I can find a few places._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Three grocery stores, two restaurants, and a hot dog cart._' Shinji grumbled, having only had enough time to snag a handful of snacks, not to mention infiltrating a couple of kitchens, and quickly depart before anyone realized they had been purloined. All in all, it must have been about 40 pounds of food.

'_YES. A GOOD SNACK_.' Toxin muttered.

_'Snack? Snack?_' Shinji gasped.

'_IT'LL TIDE US OVER FOR THE TIME BEING. NOW... TO FIND EDDIE BROCK._'

'_On it._'

Toxin paused on a building ledge and stared out over the city.

'_WHAT YOU ARE DOING?_' Toxin asked.

'_Listening for trouble._' Shinji said.

'_IS THAT GOING TO WORK?_'

(Gunfire)

'_Got him._' Shinji said.

'_HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?_'

_'Call it a hunch._'

The pair arrive at the Transamerica Pyramid where a violent firefight was going on.

The pair looked in through one of the windows and saw a large black humanoid figure, dancing and leaping around, while below in a smoke-filled lobby more than a dozen heavily armed police officers were shooting at the figure, and losing.

'_Is that Venom?_' Shinji asked.

'_IT IS. GOOD HUNCH._' Toxin complimented.

The pair watched as Venom knocked down, punched out and tossed about a total of fifteen police officers around the lobby of MNBN. But as he was about to eat one of them, he paused. To both Shinji and his new friend he seemed to be having a conversation with himself. Something that Shinji could understand.

However, Shinji did wonder why he was so comfortable with all this.

It was then that a woman with blond hair wearing a mostly black outfit arrived. She screamed and the pair saw Venom transform back into a regular-looking human.

_'That must be Eddie Brock._' Shinji said.

'_IT IS_.' the Symbiote replied. _'I RECALL HIM FROM DR SKIRTHS MEMORIES. WE MUST FOLLOW THEM._'

_'Right.'_

The pair followed the other pair and the woman, seeing them get into an SUV and take off.

_'SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT._' Toxin said.

'_What do you mean?_'

"_HE SHOULD HAVE SENSED US. IF HE DID, HE WAS NOT SHOWING IT._'

'_So... we should be cautious?_'

'_THAT GOES WITHOUT SAYING._'

Shinji followed the SUV to the hospital and quickly found the floor they were on. Crawling up the side of the building and then into the ventilation system, Shinji had to pause when he noticed a vending machine through one of the vent-grates.

'_WE ARE HUNGRY!_' Toxin said.

'_Already? Okay, okay._' Shinji replied.

Using his newfound abilities, Shinji punctured the ceiling as quietly as possibly and dove into the roof of the vending machine, using his tendrils to collect everything he could get. He then moved on, towards the MRI.

When one of the nurses came to get something to snack on, everything inside the vending machine was gone.

"What the hell? I thought they restocked this thing this morning." the nurse grumbled and walked away, not seeing a couple of empty wrappers fall from the ceiling.

'_I HAVE TO SAY. THIS CHOCOLATE IS VERY GOOD_.' Toxin said.

'_Glad you like it. Personally, I find them kind of fattening._'

'_DON'T WORRY ABOUT YOUR GIRLISH FIGURE. THE SUSTENANCE IS FOR ME. AND HER._'

_'Her?'_

'_EXPLAIN LATER._'

'_It's a her?_'

The pair found their way towards the MRI labs where they sensed Eddie and Venom where, arriving when they heard voices.

"Thanks for coming in. Eddie, I'm sorry." Doctor Dan Lewis said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, I got your labs back, and your heart has atrophied severely."

'_DO NOT LISTEN TO HIM. I CAN FIX IT._' Venom snapped.

"I don't want you to fix it." Eddie hissed under his breath.

'_I CAN HEAL YOU_.'

"C-C-Can you fix it?" Eddie asked Dan.

"No. I've never seen anything like this before. This parasite, whatever it is..." he started to say.

_'PARASITE?' _Venom snapped.

Eddie quickly waved him off from saying that.

"It's eating you from the inside." Dan said.

"Not a parasite. He's not." Eddie said.

"You're using him up." Annie said.

'_NO. SHE IS WRONG._'

"We need to get you to the ICU." Dan said urgently.

"Wait. Shh! Am I, Eddie, Am I Dying?" Eddie asked out loud.

_'NO!'_ Venom shouted in his head.

"You're killing him!" Annie said.

'_THEY DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT._'

Eddie suddenly paused as Venom started looking around the room, freezing his gaze at the vent.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked.

_'HE IS THERE._' Venom hissed.

"He? Who he? What are you talking about?" Eddie asked, getting Dan and Annie to look at him.

'_ONE OF MY... NO, TWO OF MY BRETHREN._'

"WHAT?! HEY! WHO' SUP THERE?!" he shouted.

Dan and Annie looked at the vent in confusion.

'_LET'S GO._' Toxin said.

_'Alright.'_ Shinji replied.

CRASH!

Eddie, Dan and Annie just gasped as a tall, lean and powerful-looking humanoid figure broke into the MRI room and stood up.

_'TOXIN'._ Venom hissed.

"Toxin? That's his name?" Eddie asked.

'_Let me handle this._' Shinji said.

_'VERY WELL._' Toxin said.

The quartet watched as Toxin suddenly began melting away, and was soon replaced by a fourteen year old Japanese teenager in a blue and white bodysuit.

"Hello. My name is Shinji Ikari." the boy said in English, which surprised him.

"Are you... did he just..." Dan asked, starting to freak out.

"I apologize for my sudden arrival. And for your ceiling." he said.

'_HE IS THE ONE WE FELT WHEN WE WERE FIGHTING THOSE POLICE_.' Venom said to Eddie.

"Who are you?" Eddie asked.

Shinji just tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I just told you." Shinji said.

"Sorry, that's kind of a reflex question. You're Shinji? And your Symbiote is named Toxin?" Eddie asked.

"Toxin?" Annie asked.

"I didn't give him that name. It's very complicated to explain. We need to talk." Shinji said.

"Okay. Talk. You first." Eddie said as he grabbed a stool and sat down. "Make it quick because I'm kinda dying."

"You are not dying, Eddie-san. The Symbiote can heal you." he said.

"My heart is partly atrophied. I'm slowly dying." Eddie said.

"Yes. Symbiotes require sustenance, a host body that they ultimately feed off of." Shinji explained.

"Symbiotes?" Dan asked.

"So it is killing him." Annie said.

"It can. But it can also heal as well. You just need to eat a lot of food. Believe me, mine has already eaten over a couple hundred pounds of food just tonight. And it's still hungry." Shinji said.

"Its... hyper-metabolic?" Dan asked.

"Yes. They have to eat a lot of food at the time of the bonding process for it to achieve symbiosis. At least that's what Dr. Skirth thought. It was never tested properly." Shinji said.

"What do you mean, 'properly'?" Dan asked.

Shinji started to explain, before Toxin started nagging at the back of his head. Shinji looked around and saw a medicine cabinet with various pills and vitamins.

"Excuse me." he said before going over to the cabinet. The trio watched him pop open several bottles and start doing them quickly.

"HEY! NO! DON'T DO THAT!" Dan shouted as he rushed to stop the boy.

However, a long blue tendril shot out and wrapped itself around Dan's neck, hoisting him off the ground.

"Relax, Human! This Won't Kill Us." a deep booming voice said to him.

The tendril released him and dropped him to the ground.

"I'm sorry about that." Shinji said before downing another bottle. "But Toxin and his friend need as much nutrients as possible. Otherwise, they start to feed off of me." he said before downing the entire bottle.

"Friend?" Annie asked.

"Am I... the same way?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. Venom should have told you this." Shinji said.

"You Could Have Told Me This?" Eddie snapped.

'_YOU NEVER ASKED. BUT YES_.' Venom replied.

"That's not funny!" Eddie snapped.

"I won't die from overdose. Toxin won't let me." Shinji said as he downed another bottle of pills. Before anyone had realized it, he had consumed nine large bottles of vitamins. "That was... I need water."

Going over to the sink and drinking directly from the faucet, the trio estimating he looked like he had just drank over a gallon of water before he stopped. Shinji sighed as he turned back to the others.

"Talk fast. What's going on?" Eddie asked.

"A lot has happened in the last couple of hours, Eddie Brock. My being in this world, bonding with the Symbiote when it attacked me and Dr. Skirth. Taking the other Symbiote with us before we raided the Life Foundation medical laboratory and kitchen for food."

"So... you're from the Life Foundation?" Annie asked. "How?"

"Carlton Drake's rockets found a comet in deep space about six months ago. A comet with millions of living organisms. Symbiotes, looking for a new home. They can survive in deep space easily. On Earth, they need a host because they can't survive in an oxygen-rich environment. But the bonding process is difficult. It doesn't really work if we are physically deprived of food. Drake and his people were literally starving them to death."

"Them? Who them?" Annie asked.

"They were infecting homeless people with the Symbiotes, to see if they were compatible. Like guinea pigs. But not feeding them. Not enough, anyway. The Symbiotes eventually started feeding off their host bodies, plus most of the hosts were incompatible, but it wasn't until Venom escaped, and Toxin was unleashed upon both me and Dr. Skirth that things... changed."

"Dr. Skirth. Is she alright?" Eddie asked.

"She is alive. But in a coma." Shinji said.

"Better than being dead." Eddie mumbled.

"Okay. Back-up. You said that the Symbiote can cure Eddie? How?" Annie asked.

"He needs to eat. The Symbiote is hyper-metabolic, and it needs food. A lot of food. Nutrients and the like. Otherwise it will feed off the host in order to survive. But they also have accelerated healing abilities. So much so that they can cure you of anything from a papercut to broken bones. They can even cure cancer cells." Shinji said.

"Really?" Dan asked, thoroughly interested now.

"Yes."

"What are they?" Dan asked. "I mean are they just called Symbiotes, or..."

"They are called The Klyntar, an inorganic, amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrial species with great empathic abilities."

The group looked at Shinji in confusion and shock.

"Empathy. You mean..." Annie asked.

"If one is bonded to a noble soul, they in turn become noble. If they are bonded to a corrupt soul, they themselves become manifestations of evil. At least that's how I understand it."

"Wait. You said Toxin and his friend. What friend?" Eddie asked.

"Phage." Shinji said as his left hand suddenly morphed into an elongated snake-like head with a blue coloring and the face that reminded them of Toxin. His right hand suddenly morphed into a yellowish snake-like creature with a similar face. The trio gasped when they saw the pair. "This is Toxin." he said, his head nodding to the blue Symbiote. "And this is Phage." he said, nodding his head towards the yellow Symbiote.

"Uh...Hi." Dan said, slightly shocked at this.

"You have TWO of them?" Eddie gasped.

"Yes. And it's putting a lot of stress on my body. Which is why I needed all those vitamins." Shinji said.

"Uh... okay." Dan said, trying to figure how he was going to explain their loss.

"She was dead and...he brought her back." Shinji said.

"She?" Dan asked.

"Dead?" Annie asked.

"How?" Eddie asked.

"I Will Field This One." Toxin said, startling everyone. "Shinji Is... Unique. He Has A Dormant Genetic Abnormality That I Was Able To Utilize In Order To Resuscitate Phage. She Was Dead. Killed In Carlton Drakes Experiments. I Found Most Of Her, Regenerated Her, With Shinjis Help."

"You... that's... incredible." Dan said, flabbergasted.

"It Wasn't Fun For Me." Phage said.

Dan could only nod at that.

"This Is Why I Have To Consume Much Food And Nutrients." Toxin said. "I Am Literally Eating For Three Here."

"Especially since I don't need much." Shinji said.

"And why we need to stop Carlton Drake." Toxin said.

"What? Why?" Eddie asked.

"Drake's experiments on human beings and the Symbiotes is cruel and unusual. It's also murder and he has to be stopped. Before he brings more of them back to Earth." Shinji said.

"He's planning to do that?" Annie asked.

"No. But Riot might." Shinji said.

_'RIOT?!'_ Venom gasped inside Eddie's head. '_HE'S HERE?!'_

"Who is Riot?" Eddie asked.

"He's what you would call a team leader. He was one of the Symbiotes the Life Foundation brought back to Earth." Shinji said.

_'BUT HE WASN'T WITH US AT THE FOUNDATION._' Venom said internally.

"But he wasn't at the Foundation." Eddie repeated for Venom. "They only brought three Symbiotes back. And... all of them are right here." he said, his finger circling around the room at the trio.

"Yes. But we don't think he's dead. He's here, on Earth. And if I'm right... If Toxin is right...then he might be heading here." Shinji said.

"This was what? Six Months ago?" Annie asked. "And we haven't seen hide nor hair of this Riot. We didn't even known about these Symbiotes. How do you know he's even alive?"

"I don't. Toxin does." Shinji said.

"Riot Is Very Hard To Kill." Toxin said. "He Is Cunning. Resourceful. Fearless. And Strong. Very Strong. Weaponized."

"Weaponized?" Eddie asked.

"That Is Why He Is Leader." Phage said.

"And if he is... we need your help, Venom. Eddie." Shinji said.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa! I am no hero, alright?" Eddie shouted excitedly.

"You might not have a choice. Riot's best chance to bring the comet here to Earth will be to use Carlton Drake's rocket." Shinji said.

"Wait... YOU wanted to get Drakes rocket!" Eddie said, speaking to no one. Only Shinji and his Symbiotes realized he was speaking to Venom.

'_YES. BUT 'HE' HAS A POINT._' Venom stated.

"He?" Eddie asked.

'_TOXIN! WE HAVE TO GO!_' Venom said.

"NO!" Eddie snapped.

_'YES!'_ Venom argued.

"NO! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT..."

'_NO TIME!_'

"MAKE TIME!"

Eddie tried to leave the MRI when Shinji quickly rushed forward and slammed into him. The two symbiotes snarled at Eddie, causing Venom to emerge from Eddie's back and hissed at the pair.

"I Am Not Going!" Eddie hissed in Venoms voice.

"We Have To Stop Them!" Toxin/Shinji said, meaning Riot and Drake.

"We Don't Know Riot Is Here!" Venom hissed. "Until We Do, I See No Reason To Bring The Rest Of Our Kind Here! I Will Not Endanger This World!"

"What?" Eddie gasped. "Before you didn't care about that!"

"I Changed My Mind!" Venom snapped.

Shinji and the two symbiotes pushed Eddie and Venom back into the MRI room, continuing to fight as Annie hits the MRI and it causes the three Symbiotes to react violently.

"No, Don't!" Eddie cried out as the sonic pulses blasted through the room.

"SCREEEEEEEEECH!" the trio of symbiotes screamed as their bodies reacted violently to the high-pitched screaming of the MRI.

They separate from their respective hosts and escape into the air vents.

"What was that?" Dan gasped as Eddie and Shinji were lying on the floor. Annie rushed over to Eddie to see how he was.

"Eddie? Eddie?" she asked as he struggled to stand up.

"Uh... where are...?" Dan asked, right before the door to the MRI burst open. "Hey, who are...?"

Dan was the first to see three men rush into the room wearing all black and carrying guns.

Eddie noticed Treece before his men fired at the group. Tranquilizer shots to the quartet.

The men in black moved over to take Eddie and Shinji, yet see no sign of the symbiotes.

"What... the..." Dan gasped as he pulled the tranq-needle out of his stomach before he fell to floor.

Annie was on the floor as well, barely watching as the men dragged Eddie and Shinji out of the room, and unable to move.

It was at least a minute before she heard a faint sloshing sound behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Here's Chapter 1 of this Eva/Venom story. Don't know beyond Chapter 2 how this is gonna be. Honestly. I just wanted to write this up for a while now.

Please leave a detailed review for me, and not the same 'update this please'. That tells me you like it, but doesn't tell me what you wanna read.

This was mostly something to help me with my writers block. Another idea I had to get out.


	2. Engagement

**_SHINJI AND TOXIN  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Venom, or their characters.

Summary: When Dora Skirth is exposed to the third symbiote in the Life Foundation building, she is saved with the arrival of Shinji Ikari from the Eva-universe. The Third Child bonds with the symbiote and becomes a new being - Toxin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2  
**Engagement**

(Life Foundation)

Eddie Brock and Shinji Ikari were strapped to a pair of chairs and under hot lights that were blinding their vision. They barely noticed a lone figure walking around them. It was Eddie who recognized him as the head man who had been trying to kill him all night.

"You can kill me, cuz I'm dying anyway." Eddie groaned once he was coherent enough.

"Oh, I'm not just gonna kill you. That wouldn't be any fun. No, no, no. I'm gonna rip your tongue out of your face." Treece said as he got right up into Eddie's face.

WHAM!

"Argh!" Treece groaned as Eddie's head collided with his nose.

"Whoo!" Eddie laughed as Treece's head snapped back at his attack.

Treece was about to retaliate when a new figure walked into the lab. He was a a middle-sized man with tanned skin, indicating either a Hispanic or Middle Eastern background. Short dark hair and eyes, and dressed in a black shirt, jacket, pants and shoes.

"Stop! You're bleeding all over my lab. Go. GO!" Carlton Drake snapped at Treece.

Treece and his men left, with Shinji barely being conscious as it was.

Drake stared at both Eddie and Shinji, as if analyzing them. He pulled back, seeming a little disappointed.

"Where is he?" Drake asked once he had given the pair a look-over.

Realizing Drake was talking about Venom, Eddie responded.

"I don't know, and you know what? Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway. I don't trust you, and you're insane." Eddie snarked at the man.

"That hurts." Drake said.

"Sorry." Eddie mock-apologized.

"Long journal entry about that tonight." Drake snarked back. "You're being dumb, Brock. I'm not insane. What's insane is the way humans choose to live today. Think about it. All we do it take, take, take. It can't go on. We've brought the planet to the brink of extinction. We're parasites. You're a good example. Think about it. All you do it take. You took my Symbiote. You take potshots at a great man trying to get something done."

"Who?" he asked, in a slightly mocking tone.

(Sighs) "Didn't you take from the person you loved the most, who trusted you the most? That's insane. What I've initiated is a whole new world, a new species. Man and Symbiote combined."

Eddie resisted the urge to laugh as he quickly retorted.

"Let me tell you something, buddy. All right? Just man-to-man. Because I have spent a significant amount of time with one of these creatures _up my ass_. It's not a lot of fun. And then I find out, all along, that they're killing you. Not what I'd call a great relationship." he said with a hiss and a slight slur.

"This is the last time I'm asking you. Where is my Symbiote?" Drake asked, slightly more forcefully.

"I have no idea." Eddie said.

"WHERE IS HE?" a new screaming voice and new persona took over, as Drake suddenly changed into something that Eddie vaguely recognized.

Shinji was shaken awake as he stared at the large, dark reddish-gray-like creature.

"Oh, my God!" Eddie gasped/cringed, the angry-looking Symbiote screaming at him. To him, the thing looked a lot like Venom, hissed at him some more.

"WHERE'S VENOM?!" the creature roared.

"That is the ugliest-looking thing I have ever seen." Eddie shrieked as he struggled against his bindings, avoiding the question entirely.

Riot shrunk down, receding back into Drake and stepped back from Brock.

"Fine. I'll ask you, then." Drake said turning to Shinji. "First of all, who are you?"

"Shinji... Ikari. Designation: Third Child of NERV. Tokyo-3, Japan." the boy said groggily.

"Tokyo-3? NERV? Never heard of it." Drake said, looking curiously at the boy.

"I'm not... from this dimension." he said weakly.

"Really? That's interesting. How did you get here?" he asked.

"The 12th Angel... created an inverse AT-Field. Like a black hole, and I was sucked into it, into this world...where I met Toxin." he replied.

"Toxin?" Drake asked.

The Symbiote inside Drake perked up at hearing the name.

"The metallic-blue Symbiote." Shinji answered.

"Ah. And where is... Toxin? Actually, where is Toxin and the other Symbiote?" he asked. "The yellowish one?"

"Phage. Gone. The doctor at the hospital, activated the MRI. The sound... separated them from me. I don't know where they are." he said.

"I see. Okay. If there is a chance they're still alive... You, I might just keep alive. From an alternate dimension, I will have more questions." he said to Shinji. He turned to Brock. "You, I don't have any more use for."

Eddie sighed as Drake walked out of the room.

"Treece, come in here and clean up your mess. Brock goes, the kid stays." Drake ordered.

"Yes, sir." the bald-headed man said as his thugs moved into the room.

"Whoa, he's got one of those things up his ass, too!" Brock hissed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brock." Shinji said.

"Don't be. You told the truth. It'll keep you alive. For now." he said as Treece and his men entered the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two dark figures leapt through the trees and easily hopped the tall fence that blocked the Life Foundation from the surrounding forest area.

One was a shapely female figure garbed all in black. The other was a male figure which looked like he was half-blue and half-yellow.

The two Symbiotes had arrived at the Life Foundation as quickly as they could. It had taken them a little time to purge the sedatives from their new hosts bodies, but now that it was done, their mission was to rescue their friends.

Annie had noticed Brock being taken out of the building and into the woods.

"Go. Find Shinji. I'll Get Brock." She-Venom said as she moved towards the woods.

The Blue-and-Gold Symbiote looked around and quietly as he could slipped in the high-tech facility. It was confusing to him how he knew where everything was, having never been in this place before. It didn't take long to realize that it was the Symbiotes who were guiding him.

He didn't see too many people or security, which was a little odd, but eventually he found his target.

Shinji was still sitting in his chair, strapped down and half-conscious.

"Shinji. Shinji?" Toxin said as the boy was half-conscious.

"T-Toxin?" Shinji gasped weakly.

"Drugged. We Can Fix This." Toxin said.

The blue symbiote pulled itself off of Dan and rebonded to Shinji.

Dan shuddered as he felt his body losing a 'passenger'.

Phage then notices the unconscious Dr. Skirth over on a bed and pulled Dan over to her.

'_Hey, hey, hey!_' Dan gasped.

'_IT'S HER! THE DOCTOR!_' Phage said as she jumped off of Dan and quickly bonded to Skirth. Within seconds, the female Symbiote and it's host were up and about.

The now-human Dan Lewis finds himself standing between two Symbiotes as Toxin walked over to his partner.

"Take Care Of Her." Toxin said to Dan.

"What... what do I do?" Dan asked.

"She Needs Food. Feed Her." he said before racing out of the lab.

Dan looks at Phage as she turned towards him on the bed, sitting up straight.

"Hungry." she said.

"Uh... where's the kitchen?" Dan asked.

Phage merely lifts up an arm, pointing in a certain direction.

"Okay." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toxin is racing down the hallways of the Life Foundation, heading to mission control for the rocket. Having learned that Riot was actually with Drake, and what his plans were, Toxin knew he had to stop the 'team leader'. He arrived at the control room just as Drake gave the order to launch the rocket.

"Initiate The Launch." Drake hissed at the computer technician.

"STOP!" Toxin shouted.

Everyone in mission control paused when they noticed the large, blue-skinned humanoid as he stalked into the room. They gasped and screamed at the sight of him, most of them moving away from him. But what was worse, was when Drake suddenly transformed into an even larger more hulking creature.

"RIOT!" Toxin hissed.

"TOXIN!" Riot shouted.

"We Won't Let You Destroy This Planet!" Toxin declared, advancing towards him.

"You Would Betray Our Race? Our Purpose?" Riot asked.

"We Have Achieved Symbiosis! We Have Found Balance. You... You Seek To Eat And Destroy This World!" he said, as everyone in the room was slowly backing up and making a break for it.

"As We Have Many Others! So Our Race Will Survive!" Riot hissed.

"Your Host Is A Hypocrite! Genocide... Is Not The Answer!"

"ENOUGH! Get In The Rocket!" Riot shouted.

"No. We Stand Here! Between You... And Oblivion." Toxin declared.

"Then Die!" Riot snarled as he coiled himself ready to strike.

Riot launched himself at Toxin, colliding with the blue Symbiote and knocking him across the room. He punched Toxin in the face over and over, before the blue Symbiote began dodging several of his furious strikes, and kicked him in the crotch. Riot groaned in pain as Toxin pulled his legs back and then kicked Riot in the stomach, throwing him off.

Everyone in Mission Control, techs and security around them, were already out of the room when the fighting started. No one paid a blond woman in a black skirt and sweater running _towards_ the Control Room.

Riot grabbed Toxin with his tendrils and hurled him across the room, slamming him through several walls before he went back to the computer and initiated the rocket launch.

["T-Minus 5 Minutes Until Launch."] the computer said.

Satisfied, Riot growled and leaped out of the control room. He landed on the catwalk towards the launch pad and race towards the rocket.

Venom and Eddie had arrived just as Riot broke out of the control center.

'_Oh, Jesus! You, you can take this guy right?_' Eddie asked.

'_HE HAS GOT SHIT YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN._' Venom explained.

'_W-what does that mean? What are our chances?_' Eddie asked.

'_HMM. PRETTY MUCH ZERO._' Venom replied with a thoughtful-dour expression on his face.

'_Ah, Fuck It. Let's Go Save The World._' Eddie said.

Venom raced along the metal bridge that lead from the command center to the launch site. He jumped under the catwalk and quickly raced ahead of Riot. He managed to get ahead of Riot, springing up through the metal walkway and stopping Riot's progress to the rocket.

"RIOT!" Venom shouted.

"What?" Riot gasped when he saw a familiar black, humanoid shape. "Venom! Get In The rocket!"

"No! We Won't Let You Destroy This World!" Venom shouted.

"You Too? Then Die!"

Riot changed his arms into a spiked meteor hammer and a large sickle.

Venom gasped when he saw them, most likely Eddie's reaction.

Riot slashed at Venom with his sickle, coming dangerously close striking his head. He hurled his meteor hammer at him, Venom barely dodging it.

'_Holy Shit!_' Eddie gasped as he was an inch from the weapon.

'_TOLD YOU!_' Venom replied.

Riot pulled his weapons back and attacked again. Venom dodged the weapons, shot passed them and kicked Riot backwards.

"You Have A Strong Host. But Not Strong Enough!" Riot hissed.

Suddenly, a bluish figure appeared and kicked Riot in the back, throwing him forward and flying him right over Venom. The black-colored symbiote just looked at the airborne Symbiote, then back to the blue one.

"RIOT!" Toxin shouted.

"Toxin!" Riot gasped.

"Toxin?" Venom gasped when he saw the blue Symbiote.

"Venom?" Toxin gasped at seeing the black Symbiote.

"Venom! Toxin!" Riot shouted at both of them.

"RIOT!" Venom and Toxin growled.

"TRAITORS!" Riot shouted.

"Later." Toxin said to Venom.

"Right." Venom agreed.

The pair raced towards Riot, attacking him from two sides. Riot reformed his arms into giant sickles and slashed at the pair. They jumped around like ricocheting bullets, avoiding Riots attacks but also trying to punch and strike him where they could.

The pair battled Riot and manage to hold him off, but they could not defeat him.

"He's Too Strong!" Venom hissed.

"We Gotta Keep Him Away From The Rocket!' Toxin said.

The pair were suddenly around their necks and slammed them into the ground repeatedly.

"This (Wham) Isn't (Crash) Going (Thunk) Well!" Toxin shouted between bashings.

"I (Wham) Know!" Venom shouted.

Suddenly, a new figure arrived. It grabbed Riot around the neck and hurled him at the platform. Riot released the other two Symbiotes as the trio looked up to see who it was.

"What?" Riot gasped.

"Phage!" Toxin said as he recognized the yellowish Symbiote.

"She's Here Too?" Venom gasped.

"Hey, Boys." Phage said, her face peeling off to reveal the face of a familiar scientist.

"Dr. Skirth?" Venom gasped.

"You're Alive." Toxin said.

"Phage helped." Dora said.

"You Too, Dora?" Drake spoke, Riot's head peeling back to reveal Drake himself.

"You Bastard! You Tried To Kill Me!" Dora shouted. "I'm Here To Stop You!"

"Get In Line!" Venom hissed.

Phage reformed over Dora's head and jumped down onto the platform.

Venom stood in the middle, between Phage on the left and Toxin on the right. In front of them was Riot, closest to the rocket.

"I Really Hate You All!" Riot hissed.

"FEELING'S MUTUAL!" the trio growled back.

["Two Minutes To Launch!"] the computers voice sounded over the speakers.

Riot turned his arms into large blade-sickles as he lunged at the trio.

Toxin jumped up and grabbed his left arm, Phage grabbed onto his right arm, Venom attacked the middle and punched at Riots face and body.

"Not Fair!" Riot squealed.

"SHUT UP!" the trio screamed.

The trio dog-piled on top of Riot, who lashed out with everything he had. Phage was knocked away towards the bay, Venom was still pounding away at Riot's body while Toxin was trying to hold him down so Venom could pound him. Riot snarled as it lashed out with it's entire body, wrapping both Venom and Toxin up in it's tendrils. The pair continued to fight back. The violent miasmas of Symbiotes made it impossible to tell where one started and one ended.

It was pure chaos, until one of them, Riot, managed to ensnare both Venom and Toxin and pull them into his own body. He reformed, looking none the worse for wear. Roaring in triumph, his body warping and stretching, as if something were trying to get out of him. Riot growled and leapt back up towards the rocket control module.

He was half-way up the rocket, when a screeching sound pierced the air around them.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Feedback from the sound system was causing unimaginable pain to the Symbiote. So much so that it seemed to split into three separate beings. Venom and Toxin fell back off the rocket as Riot then slowly followed them towards the ground.

The trio hit the platform, the Symbiotes seemingly knocked off of their human hosts. Drake and Brock were back up on their feet. Shinji was groaning as he laid on the ground. Drake took the opening shot and punched Brock in the face, knocking him back. He got to his feet and tried to kick Brock in the face, only for Brock to recover and quickly tackle Drake down. Drake pushed him off and got back to his feet, only to see Brock run up the extended ramp before turning around and leaping back at Drake, throwing his whole body behind the punch that knocked the billionaire CEO of the Life Foundation back towards the edge of the platform.

It was there, hanging on the edge, that Drake saw his Symbiote crawling towards him.

"You're too late. This is the next stage of..." Drake started to say to Brock.

KICK!

Drake went tumbling backwards off the platform as Brock kicked him in the chest.

"You talk too much." he said as he turned around to face the rocket, trying to think of how to stop it.

He didn't see Riot fling himself back into the platform. But Toxin did. Before Riot could impale Eddie with his blade, a blue tendril lashed out and knocked the reporter to the side.

"WHAT?!" Riot shouted as Toxin stood up and faced his former leader.

"COME ON!" Toxin shouted at the weaponized Symbiote.

Eddie groaned as he looked over to see where Riot and Toxin were facing off with each other. He failed to see the black Symbiote crawling up from the side of the platform and jump back on him.

"Alright!" Eddie smiled as the Symbiote covered him again.

"I'm Going To Enjoy Ripping You Apart!" Riot said.

"So Will We!" Toxin said.

At first he thought that Toxin was referring to himself and his host. He didn't see that Venom had returned to his former self.

Phage suddenly reappeared and landed right next to Venom.

"We Have To Stop Him!" Phage said as Toxin was dodging Riot's blades.

"We Can't Do It In A Straight Fight!" Venom said as Riot wrapped his tendrils around Toxins leg and slammed him into the ground.

"No. But I Think The Rocket Can Help Us!" Phage said as Riot loomed over Toxin, holding him down with his tendrils.

Venom looked back to the rocket that was about to launch, and grinned.

"Time For You To Die!" Riot shouted as he formed his left hand into an axe, ready to split Toxin's head open.

["T-Minus 10 Seconds To Launch!"] the computer countdown said over the speakers.

"Huh. Time To Go!" Riot shouted as he grabbed Toxin and hurled him towards the underside of the rocket engines. His hope was that the fiery blast of the engines would eliminate the blue Symbiote.

However, He was caught off-guard when Venom suddenly leapt from behind him, kicking him in the back and propelling him towards the engines. Toxin was suddenly pulled away from the blast point by Phage, who dove off into the water with the blue Symbiote.

Venom leapt away and into the water as Riot was directly underneath the rockets as they ignited.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the weaponized Symbiote leader shouted as the rocket engines blasted him with the full force of the engines.

There would be nothing left of Riot or Drake to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The Next Day)

"So, after the initiated launch of the Life Foundation rocket, a self-destruct function was mysteriously triggered, destroying the rocket itself. As for Carlton Drake and the mysterious creatures that were seen at the Life Foundation, they have not been seen since. It was believed that they were on the launch pad when the rocket launched, before it exploded." Anne Weying said to her three associates.

Eddie Brock, Anne Weying, Shinji Ikari and Dora Skirth were having drinks and snacks, a lot of snacks, at a local coffee shop, just talking about recent events.

"I feel like the odd person out here." Anne said.

"Well, we don't think any less of you." Eddie said in a joking manner.

"Thank you." she snarked back at him. "So, how are you all feeling?"

"Good." Eddie said.

"Great." Dora said.

"Hungry." Shinji said as he shoved more nacho chips into his mouth. "What are these?"

"They're called nacho chips." Eddie said.

"You like them?" Dora asked.

"Toxin likes them. Me... I prefer fish." Shinji said.

"I still can't believe this. You all... what are you going to do now?" Anne asked.

"Well... I have to get a new job since the Life Foundation is under investigation. And since Drake tried to kill me." Dora said. "Plus I agreed to help Shinji out. Find him a place, get settled in to this new world."

"Oh, well, if you want, I think the Hospital is hiring." Anne said.

"Doctors?" she asked.

"Lab technicians." the blond woman replied.

"Hmm. Might be good. I'll go over and see them." Dora said.

"Ask for Dr. Dan Lewis. Tell him I sent you." Anne said.

"I will. Thank you." Dora said with a smile.

"Still can't believe he's from another world." Anne said, looking at Shinji.

"Yeah, well. If he hadn't arrived when he did, I... I would probably be dead." Dora said.

"Yeah. Toxin is sorry about that. You just... weren't compatible." Shinji said, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah. Phage, however, seems to like me more." she said, her head suddenly snapping to the left. "Right, sorry." she said as she started eating their snacks too.

Eddie just smiled, realizing the Symbiotes need for food.

"What about you, Eddie?" Anne asked.

"Uh, the Network wants me to bring the show back. They want to start with a piece on Drake." Eddie replied.

"Oh, wow, really? So, what did you say?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm not into it. I want to concentrate on the written word. I scored the interview of a lifetime." he said.

"Oh? Who?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Uh, you're gonna have to read about it." he said playfully.

"Oh! Like everyone else." she laughed.

Shinji said nothing and kept looking between Eddie and Anne. They seemed like a nice couple. Pity they didn't have a relationship.

'_THAT MIGHT CHANGE._' Toxin said to him.

Shinji could only smirk at that. It would be a shame. Dan Lewis seemed like a nice guy.

"Well, hate to eat and run, but I've got to get over to the hospital and see if there's a job available for me." Dora said. "Shinji?"

"Coming." he said as he grabbed a handful of chips and headed out with the female doctor.

Anne smiled as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Dan? Hi. Uh, I'm sending someone over. Her name is Dora Skirth. She has a Ph.D. and she's looking for a job. Very smart. Right. That's all I ask. Okay, see you sweetie. Bye." Anne said.

"So, what about you, Anne? What are you gonna be doing?" Eddie asked.

"I've decided to join the public defenders office. I'll be working Pro Bono." Anne said.

"You always were a good person, Annie." Eddie said with a laugh.

After a somewhat lengthy talk with each other, and not mentioning anything about the future, Eddie and Anne parted ways. Eddie just watched her go, before stopping at the corner, where an older man with white hair and a mustache, walking a small dog, caught his attention.

"Hey. Don't give up on her. Either of you." Stan said.

"We won't." Eddie said to the man with a smile.

'_WHO'S THAT GUY?_' Venom asked.

"Okay." Eddie said as he bent down to pet the small dog.

'_WAIT, THIS THING LOOKS DELICIOUS._' Venom leered at the animal.

"I have absolutely no problem with you sticking around, but if you do, we're gonna have to have some ground rules, all right? You cannot just go around eating anybody that you want to." Eddie said to Venom.

'_I CANNOT?_' Venom asked.

"No, you cannot. All right, we need to... we need to reiterate this. There are good people in this world, a lot of them. And then there are bad people. You have to tell the difference. The deal is, you will only ever be allowed to touch, harm, hurt, possibly, very possibly, eat very, very bad people, but never, ever, ever good people. All right?"

_'FINE.' _the symbiote quickly agreed.

"Good." Eddie said with a satisfied nod.

'_BUT HOW DOES ONE TELL THE DIFFERENCE?_'

"Well, its super simple. I mean, you just have to... You can intuit it, you can sense it. Sometimes you can even feel it." he said, trying to get the Symbiote to understand. "Actions, for example, are very good indicators."

'_WHATEVER YOU SAY. BUT CAN WE GET SOMETHING TO EAT NOW? YOU DIDN'T FILL UP ON SNACKS AT THE COFFEE SHOP. OTHERWISE, YOUR LIVER, IT'S STARTING TO LOOK REALLY, REALLY GOOD. AND JUICY._" Venom said in a creepy tone.

"Yeah. Definitely. I know a place, down here." Eddie said quickly.

Walking into the neighborhood grocery store, Eddie smiled at the Chinese lady sitting behind the cashier counter.

"Hey, Mrs, C." Eddie said.

"How you doing, Eddie?" Mrs. Chens replied.

"Ain't nothing change but the weather. You know." he smiled.

"No."

"So, what culinary delights will tickle the pickle tonight?" Eddie asked Venom.

'_TATER TOTS AND CHOCOLATE._'

"Right. Okay, no problem." the host agreed.

It wasn't but a few seconds later that Eddie heard the bell of the front door open, and familiar voice he had heard once before.

"The payment's due, Chen." the thug said.

"Please, I can't keep doing this." she replied.

"Now!" he said, as he thrust a gun into her face.

Eddie peered around the corner of one of the food shelves and saw the man, with a gun, threatening the older Chinese lady.

'_BAD GUY, RIGHT?_' Venom asked.

"Yup." Eddie replied.

Mrs. Chen was trying to get the money out of the cash register before the man did anything rash. Like shoot her anyway. The man was so focused on her, he didn't see the large hulking figure move at him, a large black tentacle wrap around his gun hand and pull him towards the tentacles owner.

"You Come In Here, Again, In Fact, You Go Anywhere In This City, Preying On Innocent People, And We Will Find You And Eat Both Your Arms, And Then Both Of Your Legs." Venom snarled at the thug.

"No, no." the thug gasped in fear at the menacing black-colored creature.

Mrs. Chen was frozen in shock at what she was seeing. Not sure what she was seeing.

"And Then We Will Eat Your Face Right Off Your Head. Do You Understand?" Venom snarled.

"Please..." the thug started whimpering.

"Yes. So, You Will Be This Armless, Legless, Faceless Thing, Won't You, Rolling Down The Street, Like A Turd In The Wind? Do You Feel Me?" the Symbiote grinned widely.

"What the hell are you?" the thug gasped.

"We are Venom." the large creature said as half his face was revealed to be Eddie. The human-side was then swallowed up by the black, toothy face of Venom. "On second thought..."

"Please!" the thug cried as Venom descended upon him.

CHOMP! CRUNCH!

Mrs. Chen just watched in disbelief and horror as the thug was 'consumed' by the large black creature, which quickly transformed back into Eddie Brock.

"Eddie? What was that?" Chen gasped.

"Oh... (Scoffs)... I have a parasite. Yeah. Night, Mrs. Chen." Eddie said nonchalantly as he shrugged and walked out of the store.

'_PARASITE?!_' Venom shouted.

"It's a term of affection." Eddie said playfully.

'_APOLOGIZE!_' he shouted again.

"No." Eddie said calmly.

'_APOLOGIZE!_' Venom insisted.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry. So... what do you wanna do now?" Eddie asked.

'_THE WAY I SEE IT, WE CAN DO ANYTHING WE WANT._' Venom said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hospital parking lot)

"Well, that went pretty well." Dora said as she and Shinji were leaving the hospital. "Dr. Lewis seemed nice."

"At least he didn't ask if we had the Symbiotes." Shinji said.

_'WHY? DID HE WANT TO TALK TO US?_' Toxin asked his host.

"Probably. Probably might want to examine you." Shinji said. "New species. Alien lifeform, you know."

'_NO. NOT AFTER LAST TIME._' Toxin said, recalling the MRI machine.

"Right."

Shinji and Dora seemed to tense. It was then that they noticed six men wearing torn-jeans and leather jackets surround the pair. They were wearing the gang symbols of a group called The Satans Hounds. Dora had heard of them.

"Looks like you two gonna be walking home." one of the gang members said.

"If you gonna be walking at all." a second member said.

Dora and Shinji just looked at the group before looking at each other. Shinji turned back to them.

"Please, don't do this. It will not end well. For you." Shinji said.

"Please listen to what he says. You won't win this." Dora added.

The gang looked at the pair, like they were trying to be serious.

They were not amused.

"Shut Up, You Skinny Ass Bitch!" one of the gang members said.

"Before we tie you up and rape the shit out of you!" a third member said.

"Hell, we might do that anyway." a fourth gang member laughed.

"This is your last chance. Just walk away and no one will be hurt. Or worse." Shinji said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the apparently leader of the group snapped as he raised his bat over his head and brought it down in Shinji's head.

CATCH!

The gang leader gasped as a large blue fist caught the bat, the boy transforming into a tall, humanoid creature.

"My Host Tried To Be Polite. Yet You Spurned Him. I Have Tolerance. But Very Little. So... Now You Die." Toxin snarled.

The gang leader didn't get a chance to retort as Toxin bit his head off.

The other gang members were aghast at what just happened. They pulled out their knives and one of them even had a gun. Toxin wasn't the least bit intimidated as he lashed out and captured the two gang members on his right.

Dora saw this, and while she knew Toxin could handle this, Phage wanted to play as well. Her body instantly covered in yellowish liquid, transforming into her very feminine form, she lashed out with her tendrils and ensnared the three other gang members and brought them close to her.

"Hmm. Eeeny, Meeny, Miney... ALL!" Phage said with a snarl.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

All three gang members would never be seen again.

"What the hell are you?" the last gang member said as his buddies body was consumed by Toxin.

"Call Us Toxin!" He said, right before he devoured the last gang member.

The Symbiotes retreated back into their human hosts, looking around to see no one else in sight.

"Well... at least they don't leave a mess." Dora said, visibly shaken by all that had just happened. "This is gonna take a while to get used to." she said as she held her hand over her mouth.

"Yes. But... at least we won't go hungry." Shinji said with a wide smile.

"Yeah." Dora said with a shudder.

'_IT WASN'T THAT BAD._' Phage said to her.

"Oh, it was a little bad." Dora said.

The pair got into Dora's car and drove off, leaving only a gun, a couple of knives and a bat the only visible things in the parking lot.

A security guard would later find the weapons in the parking lot, curiosity running wild as he tried to figure out who would leave a loaded gun lying around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long. I've been busy. Very busy.

Anyway, this had a much different twist than the movie did. Specifically, all three Symbiotes are now cohabitating with their new hosts, and have taken a very Anti-Hero approach to dealing with things.

I honestly have no idea where this is going. Ideas are welcome, but please don't expect an update any time soon.

Please read and review.


End file.
